


Fallout N-Force

by MrLsSidekick



Series: Nintendo Superhero AUs [3]
Category: Captain N: The Game Master, Fallout 4, N-Force
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLsSidekick/pseuds/MrLsSidekick
Summary: Its N-Force, but fitting into the Fallout universe, specifically the Commonwealth of Fallout





	1. War Never Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a crazy idea I had of putting N-Force into the Fallout universe, maybe because of the fact that (when I wrote it at least) it was the -159th anniversary of the Great War (Fallout one not N-Force one) and also since Fallout 76 is coming out soon.
> 
> I'm not really sure how long I'm gonna take this, but I have good ideas for it, and since I'm not really returning to main storyline N-Force anytime soon, hey, here's an alternative for semi-regular long-form serialized content, in addition to the Gaiden stories and the Smoochtobers (I know I've missed a few smooches. I promise I will actually get back to them though, just not right now!)

_ War… war never changes. _

_ The year is 1945. The date, August 6th. The world had been ravished by war for 6 long years. Everyone was only looking for an end. It came in the form of two bombs, the Little Boy and the Fat Man, dropped upon the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, leaving nothing but rubble, radiation, and the air of death. The world watched on in horror, fearing what seemed to be an inevitable fate of destruction… _

_ … but it never came. Instead, the world learned to adapt to the new energy source developed by the creation of the bombs: nuclear energy. Items that once seemed works of fiction suddenly sprang to life before people’s very eyes: robot servants, fusion cars, computers that could fit on your forearm, all powered by atomic power. _

_ But as the 20th century rolled into the 21st, resources ran thin. Overconsumption led to overpopulation, and fighting between global superpowers over the last few remaining resources erupted into all-out war. Tel Aviv was eradicated from a nuclear explosion, the first since Nagasaki. Europe and the Middle East destroyed each other. China invaded Alaska. The United States annexed Canada. _

_ The year is 2077. The date, October 23rd. The world had been ravished by war for 25 long years. Everyone was only looking for an end. It came in the form of a litany of nuclear missiles, launched from both sides of the war. No one knew who fired first, but it didn’t matter with the final result: a world of nothing but rubble, radiation, and the air of death. The last dredges of humanity, hidden away in their fallout bunkers, watched on in horror, seeing that inevitable fate finally come to fruition. They hadn’t avoided it, they never could have… _

_ … because war never changes. _

 

* * *

 

Kevin Keene awoke with a start. How long had he been out? He stretched his limbs, shaking off what felt like a very long sleep. Noticing that the pod door was open in front of him, he stepped out, falling to the metallic flooring from a lack of strength in his legs from long periods of disuse. He took this moment to recollect his surroundings and remember how it is exactly he got there.

This was a Vault, a high tech fallout shelter created by Vault-Tec, as a means of allowing humanity to survive after the bombs fell. This one, Vault 111, was located northwest of his hometown, Sanctuary Hills. His father had purchased a spot for him and his family…

His family! Kevin lifted himself off the ground, his legs finding their strength back, and hurried over to the other pods. His parents were roundabout across from his pod, so he immediately checked those first. One of them was open, and empty. The other next to it held his mother, still seemingly frozen inside.

Kevin pounded on the glass of the pod and tried to open it, but to no avail.

“Come on! Open!” he yelled, but vocal protestation didn’t help any more than his physical efforts had. Realizing it was fruitless, he hobbled over to a nearby terminal, quickly confirming on the option “Pod Occupant Status.” He was not happy with the results that came up for his parents.

       “[Pod D3: Mr. Keene]

                     Occupancy Status: Unknown -- Pod Door Manual Override Engaged.

        [Pod D5: Mrs. Keene]

                     Occupancy Status: Deceased.”

The shock hit Kevin fast and hard; his mother was… dead? No, that’s impossible, she couldn’t be dead, his dad had survived, he had survived, how couldn’t his mom have. Come to think of it, where was his father? Somewhere else in the Vault?

Kevin determined to find his father, he could help in this situation. Weakly walking towards the door, his legs still getting used to the whole walking again thing, he ventured out into the hallway.

Hallway after hallway passed with no sign of his father. There were a whole lot of giant cockroaches though, which kind of creeped out while simultaneously mystified Kevin. He had seen cockroaches before, plenty of them, and he had seen them come pretty big, but none of them were the size of small dogs before. But they were all dead though, guts smashed upon the Vault floors, so someone, or something, had to have come along and done this.

Finally, Kevin reached another big room, also full of pods, like his was. On the ground, he saw a body lying in front of a pod. He rushed over to the body to find that it, unfortunately, was his father, gunshot through the stomach, his blood having long dried. 

Kevin fell to his knees, bringing the body of his father up into a tight embrace as a flood of emotions rushed through him. What was the last thing that Kevin said to his father, or his mother? Did he get a chance to say he loved them one last time? What was did he remember from that October day?

 

* * *

 

As is wont to do for a teen like Kevin, he was sleeping late this day, but at about 9 in the morning, he was woken abruptly by the household’s Miss Nanny, Claudette-Heloise.

“Monsieur Kevin,” the robot worriedly said in her soft French accent, “You must get up quick! Something terrible is happening!”

“Huh?” Kevin groggily asked.

“There’s no time! Come into the parlor right away!” With that, the robot floated out of his room, heading down the hallway. Kevin slowly rose, throwing on his letterman jacket and shuffled his way into the living room.

Looking up, he saw that his parents were huddled around the TV, with looks of fear on their faces. His mother turned around, noticing Kevin’s approach, and hugged him tightly.

“I’m glad you’re up,” she said. “We’re going to need to pack up our things as quick as possible.”

“What?” Kevin asked, still not completely there, “Why?”

Just then, the newscaster on the TV said something which made Kevin immediately understand the gravity of the situation. “Followed by … yes, followed by flashes,” the newscaster grimly reported, with a tone of hopelessness and fear in his voice. “Blinding flashes. Sounds of explosions… We’re… we’re trying to get confirmation… But we’ve seemed to have lost contact with our affiliate stations… We do have… coming in… confirmed reports. I repeat, confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania… My god...” The TV signal cut out after that, showing a test pattern instead.

“Forget about grabbing other things,” Kevin’s father said, throwing on his coat and pushing his wife and son out of the door, “We need to get to the Vault now!”

As the family rushed out the door, they could here Claudette-Heloise call out “Bon chance, monsieurs et madame! Stay safe! I will be here for your return, hopefully!”

It was chaos on the street outside. Nuclear sirens were blaring, people were running as fast as they could towards the hill leading up to the Vault. Some people on the side of the road were trying to stuff as much as they could in their suitcases. The Keene family eventually reached a checkpoint about halfway up the hill, where there was a man yelling about not being let in even though he was part of Vault-Tec.

“Keene family,” Kevin’s father told the guard at the gate.

The man checked his list. “Hmm, Keenes. Two adults, one male one female. One child. Male. Alright, head on in.”

The family took off to the top of the hill, where a large platform awaited them. The three followed the directions of the Vault-Tec guards around them, approaching the platform and stepped on. As they waited to go down, Kevin’s mother hugged Kevin and his father tightly. “I love you both so much. Everything’s going to be okay.”

Kevin couldn’t answer, he was shocked into silence, still trying to process everything that was going on around him. What was going to happen to the world? Was it all over? 

Kevin wasn’t sure why, but he noticed the last two people two board the elevator: a young couple and their infant child. As the Vault-Tec workers around them called to bring the platform down, the young couple issued their own assurances and declarations of love. 

They were interrupted, however, by a loud boom echoing over the horizon. The people on the platform turned to the south, where they were met by a brilliant light. As the light faded. A large cloud rose up to the heavens, taking the form of a giant mushroom. The platform began to descend as the cloud grew bigger and bigger until the cloud passed over where they were. Fortunately, the platform was low enough for everyone on it to avoid the cloud, but it still plunged the shaft, and all the people in it, into darkness.

 

* * *

 

Kevin somehow found himself back on the same elevator he had ridden down some 260 years before (He only knew of this time discrepancy because of the fact that had found himself a Pipboy, left unused in a storage closet, and took it for his own use). This time, however, he was returning to the surface, and he had a mission. 

His father was dead, not from life support failure, like his mother. No no. His father was shot, meaning that someone purposefully killed him. Kevin knew, for the sake of justice to his father, that he needed to find whoever was responsible for it and take whatever revenge was necessary. The only lead he had was that there was another empty pod in that chamber, like his father’s was. It was the one across from the pod where he found his father’s body, so Kevin felt it was safe to assume whoever was in that pod was responsible. And since there were no other bodies in the Vault outside of the pods (added to all the roach corpses and the fact that the Vault door was open when Kevin reached it), it must mean that whoever was in that pod escaped back to the surface. Whoever this other survivor of Vault 111 was, Kevin knew that he had to find them. And the first step was going up.

As the elevator reached the top, Kevin was met with a blinding light once again. It wasn’t caused by a nuclear explosion, though, but by the light of a noon sky. As Kevin’s eyes adjusted, he finally saw what lay before him: dry, arid lands, petrified trees, ruins of houses beneath. Kevin walked over to the edge of the platform, leaning onto a rung and looked out over the view before him. He was in a state of shocked silence once more, as an ever-present truth that had been slowly growing with him finally sunk in:

Everything he ever knew and loved… was gone.


	2. Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin returns back to his home.

The journey down the hill from the entrance of Vault 111 was nostalgic, in a strange sense. Everything was familiar, and yet different. The checkpoint gate that they had once passed through had long since rusted, the large billboard advertising Vault-Tec had fallen apart in disrepair, all the cars on the street were less of cars and more of flat-tired, oxidized hunks of metal, and the houses were in various states of disrepair. Of course, it wasn’t without its changes too. The biggest one was that there was now a small river of irradiated water between the main town and the Vault (Kevin assumed the explosions had diverted the nearby river slightly, causing the new river), with a makeshift bridge spanning the gap.

Kevin soon found himself standing in front of what had once been his house, some 200 years before. All things considered, the building remained in good shape. Sure, there were walls missing, and everything inside had been either reduced to dust or completely tossed around, but hey, it was better than some of the houses on the cul-de-sac. Considering that the condition was fairly stable, Kevin figured he should head inside, see if anything survived. Kevin sighed, bracing himself for whatever he might find within, and stepped into the house.

“Who is there?” A familiar French voice called out. “If you are one of those damned monsieur flies again, I swear to you, you will be in regret.” Shortly afterward, Claudette-Heloise barreled out from the hallway, her flamethrower primed and buzzsaw whirring. She stopped when she realized who it was. “Mon Dieu! Monsieur Kevin, is that really you?”

“Yeah, it’s me, Claudette.”

“Oh, I thought you would not be coming back again! But you are here! And I am here, like I have promised. I said that I would be here for your return, and I am here.” The robot’s voice sounded as if she was crying, even though there were no physical tears being shed. “I am happy to see you, Monsieur.”

“As am I, Claudette,” Kevin answered, looking around the room and making his way towards the hallway. He knew what he was looking for: the safe.

As Kevin walked off, he could hear Claudette-Heloise call out from behind him, “I will make you your favorite Blamco Mac and Cheese with the extra bacon. You have probably missed that, no?”

“Oh, definitely I have. Thank you, Claudette!”

“Bien sûr,” Claudette-Heloise responded, before setting off about that task, humming “La Marseilles” as she did so. 

Kevin walked down the hall, taking in everything as he passed by. It felt like looking at a ghost, walking in the shell of his former house. Some of the Halloween decorations still adorned the walls after all these years, but most everything else had fallen to the flow of time.

He finally reached his parents’ bedroom, where the safe was. To his slight surprise, the tide of time had risen the safe to be out in the open, rather than hidden underneath the dresser as it always used to. Kevin reached underneath the bed, or what was left of it anyway, to grab the key, but found it to have split in half, rusted apart from the years. “Shit,” he muttered, looking around for a solution when he received his answer. The wall separating the bedroom from the bathroom had gone, and seeing the mirror above the sink allowed Kevin to remember that there was always some spare bobby pins in the mirror.

Grabbing the pins from the mirror, Kevin set about picking the lock on the safe (his knowledge of lockpicking came from a long ago want to be a magician/escape artist). The lock popped open fairly quickly, allowing Kevin to get at the cache inside: a pipe pistol, several types of ammunition, a small wad of cash, some Rad-X, a Rad Away, and a box of Mentats. Unfortunately, there wasn’t a spare letterman jacket in the safe; he had hoped there would be, since the Vault-Tec employees had taken his when the first gave him the jumpsuit he was now wearing. Collecting a backpack from his old room, he took the cache and put it into his backpack, save for the pistol, which he loaded and stuck on his holster.

Returning to the living room, Claudette-Heloise asked from the kitchen “Should I make more for your parents, do you think? They are just behind you, no?”

Kevin fell silent and sat down on the couch. “No… they’re not behind me.”

Claudette-Heloise floated over to Kevin. “Oh? Where are they then? They are well I hope?”

“No, they’re both dead.”

“... oh Monsieur Kevin, I am so sorry.” The two sat in silence, Kevin having a thousand yard stare that pierced through the rubble to someplace far far away. After a moment of silent contemplation, Claudette-Heloise remembered something important. 

“Oh, Monsieur Kevin! I have something which could make you happy.” The robot produced a holotape from its storage and handed it to Kevin. “It is a message from Mademoiselle Pauline. She entrusted it with me. I had the intention of giving it to you for a long time, but with all which has passed, I did not have the chance to do so.”

“Pauline?” Kevin asked, trying to clarify if he had heard the maid correctly. “Did you listen to it?”

“No Monsieur. All that is on that tape is reserved for you and Mademoiselle Pauline. I have no business to intrude.”

Kevin couldn’t believe it, in all the chaos of the bombs dropping and all that occurred afterward, he hadn’t thought about his girlfriend once. Taking the tape, he inserted it into his Pipboy and began to play it as Claudette-Heloise returned to the kitchen to tend to the food.

 

> “...Hi sweetie! I know I see you so often,  but I  just wanted to say I love you! So much! You’re my big strong hero. My very own superhero. Captain Kevin! … Nah, doesn’t roll off the tongue. Captain N. That’s better! Yeah, and you can even use your letterman that you gave me, with that big red N on it. Hehe… I wanted to tell you something… I’d prefer to do it in person, but if you’re hearing this I guess I couldn’t, for whatever reason. I’m giving this to Claudette, so hopefully, she could get it to you when the time is right. Well, the big news is… I’m pregnant! We’re going to be parents, Kev! Now all that’s left is to get married! Hahahaha. At least that’s what our parents will probably be pushing us to do. Honestly, though, I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with someone else. It seems I’m running out of room on this tape, so I’ll wrap it up. Bye, sweetie! I… well, I guess it’s we now, hehe, love you! Mwah!”

 

Kevin could feel the tears well up in his eyes. He was supposed to be a father? Damn the apocalypse! It took away his real family, and it took away his future family too?

… Wait a minute! Kevin didn’t know where Pauline ended up, she could have survived the bombs! There was still hope!

Quick as a bullet, Kevin lept from his seat and out the door, Claudette-Heloise calling out after him. Down the street he ran, passing house after house before he reached the plot of land belonging to Pauline’s family. And what luck, the house was still standing!

“Pauline?” He called out, entering the house. The inside was fairly barren much like his own house, however, in the middle of the room, a figure sat, with Kevin’s red letterman draped over it. “Hello?”

The figure turned around, and Kevin got a good look of what he was up against. It looked humanoid, but it was far from human. The figure’s skin was distorted, as were its features. Its eyes glowed a bright yellow as it stared him down. The staredown between the two lasted until Kevin made a slight movement, which the creature noticed and took as a sign to attack. It lunged forward, taking swipes and bites at Kevin. Kevin jumped backward, dodging the attempts, but he realized he couldn’t keep it up forever. Eventually, using a break in the action, Kevin grabbed the pistol on his holster and placed a bullet through the center of the creature’s forehead.

The creature fell to the ground, incapacitated. Reaching out, it moaned out one last word before it died: “Kevin.”

Kevin was shocked. How did that thing know his name? As the initial shock began to wear off, he started to piece things together. As kids, they were always warned about the dangerous effects of radiation, and how it can cause physical changes in a person. Putting that together with the fact that the creature knew his name, was wearing his jacket, and was in Pauline’s house, he came to the tragic realization.

Claudette-Heloise caught up to find Kevin kneeling on the ground, holding the body of what once was his girlfriend in his arms, weeping. He had just shot what was once the love of his life right between the eyebrows. Damn this war. DAMN IT!

“Monsieur?” Claudette-Heloise asked.

Kevin stood up slowly, wiping the tears from his face. As the hope in him faded into nothingness, his face turned to a neutral, emotionless expression. Taking the jacket off of Pauline and putting it on, he remained silent and walked out the door. He made a quick pit stop at his house’s root cellar, grabbing the three Gwinnett Stouts that were stored there. He opened one and took a large gulp, he figured that if he was going to have to deal with all this world had to offer, it was better to bear it while a bit out of it.

Kevin made it to the edge of Sanctuary Hills and crossed the footbridge out without so much as a second glance back. The past was behind him, the past was dead. He was truly alone in this world. 

 

* * *

  
  


_ It’s all over, but the crying _

_ And nobody’s crying but me _

_ Friends all over know I’m trying _

_ To forget about how much I care for you _

 

_ It’s all over, but the dreaming _

_ Poor little dreams, that keep trying to come true _

_ It’s all over, but the crying _

_ And I can’t get over crying over you _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, back to me being mean to my characters and beating them up emotionally. I promise things will get happier soon!
> 
> Next chapter is "First Step". coming soon!
> 
> Comments and criticisms are welcome as always!


End file.
